


That Time Charles Xavier Hit A Guy With His Car

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, hello...I’m uh, I’m Charles Xavier...the guy who...y’know...hit you...with my car,” he said, trying to act smooth and extending a hand to Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Charles Xavier Hit A Guy With His Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of the “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU idea from [this](http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690) tumblr post.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to [Ray07](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray07/pseuds/Ray07) for correcting the German in this!

“Oh my god!” Charles yelled as he slammed on the breaks of his car, horrified at what had just happened

 

He had just _hit_ a man! In the middle of the bloody road!

 

Charles scrambled out of his car and worriedly ran around to the front, where he saw the man groaning in pain and slowly trying to roll over onto his back.

 

“Bloody hell! I am so, so sorry I totally did not see you there. Do you need me to call someone? I’ll call the hospital, yes, that would be good, I just need to get to a phone first. God, are you alright? Here, let me help you,” he said, speaking a mile a minute

 

“Scheiße,” the man groaned in German, letting Charles help him roll fully unto his back. The man was breathing heavily and had quite a few nasty gashes over his face; one going over his lip and the other stretching over nearly half his face. His hands were shaking and he was clenching his fists over and over.

 

“Oh my goddd! Shit” Charles hissed as he looked at the damages. He put his head in his hands. Could he get time for this? Charles couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been, rushing to the school and not even paying attention to the traffic, much less the pedestrians.

 

Charles quickly considered just taking the whole incident out of the man’s mind, but he’d still be left with the wounds, and there were already far too many spectators and he could hear the ambulance sirens rushing towards them.

 

“Look, I’m very sorry man, okay? You have to believe me,” Charles said, turning his attention back to the man

 

The man, despite his injuries, did not look scared or hurt, if anything he just looked angry and inconvenienced.

 

“Pass auf, wo du verdammt nochmal hinfährst, Schönling!,” the man said, speaking again in German.

 

Charles understood and nodded solemnly, to the surprise of the man, who probably hadn’t expected him to understand what he was saying.

 

The ambulance had arrived now, and they were motioning for Charles to move out of the way. He numbly moved away from the scene, but the man kept unbreaking eye contact with him until he was loaded into the ambulance and the doors were slammed shut.

 

**2 Days Later**

 

Charles thought it odd that he hadn’t heard anything from the police since the incident. He’d answered all their questions on the day it’d happened, but he figured he’d be hearing back about charges or something of the like? Surely the man would want to press charges on him, he’d nearly killed him!

 

**2 (More) Days Later**

 

It had been four days now and Charles hadn’t heard from the police, or the hospital, or anyone. After much fidgeting, he made up his mind to just go to the damn hospital and check on the man himself.

 

Using his abilities, he quickly located the room the man was in, and got his name as well. He walked up to the receptionist and smiled charmingly

 

“Hi, I’m here to see Erik Lehnsherr in room 105,”

 

She smiled back, “Yes, what’s your relation to him?”

 

Charles smiled tightly and put his fingers up to his temple, not quite wanting to have to say “Well, you see, I’m the guy who hit him with my car,”

 

The nurse smiled brightly “Nevermind, you may go ahead,” she said

 

“Thank you,”

 

Charles stood uneasily outside of Erik’s door before finally just knocking.

 

No answer.

 

He knocked again.

 

Still no answer.

 

He was about to give up and go away when a voice called “Come in?”

 

Charles could feel the confusion and uncertainty coming off Erik, but he couldn’t tell why he felt that way. Erik was on the bed in a reclining position, bandages and stitches covering his face and his arm in a sling.

 

“Ah, hello...I’m uh, I’m Charles Xavier...the guy who...y’know...hit you...with my car,” he said, trying to act smoothly and extending a hand to Erik

 

Erik looked down at it and then looked back up at Charles, an eyebrow raised

 

“Erik,” he said shortly, taking Charles hand with his good arm and squeezing it briefly before letting go

 

“Well, nice to meet you formally,” Charles joked, hoping it’d break the tension, but Erik just stared back at him blankly, and Charles could tell he was a bit annoyed already.

 

“I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, since I didn’t hear anything from anybody,” Charles smiled

 

When Erik didn’t say anything, Charles continued “So, now since I see you’re fine for the most part...I guess that means you’re not pressing charges?”

 

Erik gazed around the room lazily “No...I’m not,”

 

Charles breathed in relief “Well, that’s splendid. And I am very, very sorry; I was completely distracted that day, I didn’t even see you in the road. I’d be happy to do anything I can to help you...,”

 

This garnered a scoff from Erik, but nothing else.

 

After a few more minutes Charles awkwardly stood up and nodded at Erik “Well, I best be going now then...I’m sure you have plenty other visitors and I don’t want to get in the way,”

 

To Charles’ surprise, Erik laughed. A short, bitter laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

 

“What’s so funny?” Charles said, laughing a bit himself

 

Erik just looked at him for a long while, before he smiled and laughed, breaking eye contact and looking down into his arms

 

“You’re the only visitor I’ve had,” he said, looking back up at Charles with an amused smile and a glint in his eye

 

Charles laughed too “Well then. That’s rather unfortunate for you,”

 

Erik shrugged “I have no ties here; no family here,”

 

Charles raised his eyebrows “Really? So are you a traveller?”

 

“Something like that,” Erik said noncommittally, but Charles could feel he was guarding something in his mind

 

“Oh playing dark and mysterious are you?” Charles teased

 

“It’s a long story,” Erik said

 

Charles pulled the chair he’d been sitting in up to Erik’s bedside and sat down, crossing his legs and folding his hands together.

 

“I have time,”

 

 


End file.
